Why u always look at HER!
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Haseo berusaha melupakan Shino dengan berusaha menyukai Atoli. Saat Haseo dalam tahap ini ada sesuatu hal yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa melupakan Shino. Sedangkan Atoli mati-matian membuat Haseo menatapnya agar bisa mengganyikan Shino yang dianggapnya sudah tidak nyata. Apa yang akan Haseo lakukan? Siapa yang akan dia pilih? Just read! w


Haseo berhasil mengembalikan the last one, menyadarkan semua orang yang koma. Haseopun mengecek keadaan di The Word, memastikan bahwa semuanya telah kembali seperti semula serta menghadiri acara penyambutan kembali para The Last One. Saat tengah berdiri disebuh jembatan untuk menyaksikan para gamers yang sempat koma tengah bercengkrama dengan gamers lain, ada satu satu orang yang tidak ia temukan diarea itu.

"Semuanya sudah kembali berkat kau Haseo!" seru Kuhn menepuk pundak Haseo yang tengah menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Ya.." jawab Haseo kemudian menunduk.

"Adaapa?" tanya Kuhn yang melihat gelagat aneh Haseo.

"Tidak ada." jawab Haseo kemudian menatap sekelilingnya.

"Apa dia belum log in juga?" tebak Khun.

"Siapa?" tanya Haseo bingung.

"Atoli." jawab Kuhn menatap Haseo yang tidak sedikitpun menampakkan perubahan ekspresi.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Haseo bingung.

"Bukankah kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?" tanya Kuhn.

"Huh? Kau ini gila atau apa?" tanya Haseo bingung.

"Ya.. Banyak yang mengatakan kalian berpacaran." terang Kuhn.

"Heh.." Haseo yang tidak mau perdebatan itu terus berlanjut hanya menatap bosan Kuhn.

"Jadi apa benar begitu?" tanya Kuhn lagi.

"Sudah aku bi... Huh? Tunggu sebentar.. Ada e-mail." ucap Haseo kemudian membaca e-mail yang masuk.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kuhn menatap wajah Haseo penasaran.

"Atoli.. Dia menyuruhku menemuainnya di tempat aku bertemu Tri-Edge." jelas Haseo.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Pergilah." ucap Kuhn mendorong Haseo menuju warp point.

"He.. Hey.." ucap Haseo yang gelabakan karna di dorong-dorong.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Kuhn begitu Haseo mulai menghilang.

Begitu sampai Haseopun masuk kedalam bangunan megah itu. Memori-memori yang berusaha dilupakan Haseo kembali berputar seiring kakinya melangah masuk lebih dalam

"Huh? Dimana dia? Dasar." gerutu Haseo yang tidak menemukan Atoli didalam ruangan itu memilih berjalan menuju plataran.

BRAK!

"Ha.. Haseo.. Maaf aku terlambat." ucap gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggu Haseo yang menghampiri Haseo dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Adaapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Haseo begitu Atoli berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah bersemu senang.

"Be.. Begini.. Se.. Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku katakan." ucap Atoli.

"Kenapa harus disini?" tanya Haseo bingung.

"Agar.. Aku bisa membuat sejarah baru yang lebih menyenangkan ditempat ini untukmu. Agar kau bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan tidak berarti 'dengannya'." terang Atoli membuat bingung Haseo.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Haseo menunggu.

"Begini.. Kita sudah lama bersama-sama menjalani misi.." ucap Atoli.

"Lalu?" tanya Haseo penasaran

"Sebenarnya sejak awal aku mengenalmu hingga saat ini ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatiku." lanjut Atoli. "I.. Intinya aku.. Aku me.." ucapan Atoli terputus begitu melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru mendobrak masuk.

"Kuhn? Adaapa?" tanya Haseo melihat Kuhn yang ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf mengganggumu Atoli.. Tapi ada masalah." ucap Kuhn menghampiri Haseo dan Atoli.

"Apa?" tanya Haseo penasaran.

"AIDA.. AIDA terdeteksi disuatu tempat!" seru Kuhn membuat kaget Haseo dan Atoli.

"Bu.. Bukankah Haseo sudah mengalahkan semuanya?" tanya Atoli bingung.

"Apa mungkin itu Ovan?" tanya Haseo penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi kita harus segera kesana. Pi menunggu kita disana." terang Kuhn.

"Ayo." ajak Haseo kemudian bergegas.

"Pi!" toa Kuhn begitu mereka menghampiri Pi yang berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan tua.

"Adaapa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Haseo memburu.

"Tenanglah! Kita akan tau jawabannya begitu masuk kedalam." ucap Pi kesal.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Haseo?" tanya Atoli yang menatap Haseo.

"Ya." ucap Haseo kemdian mendorong pintu bangunan itu.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin." ucap Haseo begitu masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ruangan bernuansa putih dengan seorang wanita cantik berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. "Shi.. Shino.." ucap Haseo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Shino?" ucap Atoli bingung.

"SHINO!" teriak Haseo memanggil nama gadis itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras melihat gadis yang selama ini ia cari.

"Hentikan, Haseo.. Dia tidak dapat mendengar kita." ucap Pi menepuk pundak Haseo pelan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari kita!" ucap Haseo kesal.

"Ah? Dari mana saja kalian? Kalian berhasil membuatku menunggu disini selama 1 jam lebih." ucap Shino melihat Ovan yang datang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tampang masam.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf maaf.. Tapi dia yang membuat keterlambatan ini." ucap Ovan menatap laki-laki yang berada disebelahnya.

"Jangan salahkan Haseo atas kesalahanmu sendiri Ovan." ucap Shino lembut.

"Shi.. Shino..." ucap laki-laki bernama Haseo itu menatap Shino senang.

"Haseo.." panggil Atoli yang melihat Haseo tidak bergerak melihat semua adegan dimana awal dia bertemu Shino hingga ia kehilangan Shino.

"Ge.. Gempa?" ucap Kuhn kaget membangunkan Haseo dari lamunannya.

"Shino!" panggil Haseo yang melihat Shino jatuh kedalam lubang yang dihasilkan gempa tadi.

"Haseo! Berhenti!" toa Pi begitu menyadari Haseo berlari kearah Shino berusaha menggapai tangan gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Atoli yang juga ikut jatud disusul Pi, Kuhn dan terakhir Haseo.

"Akh.. Dimana ini?" batin Haseo begitu tersadar dan sekarang berada diruangan gelap gulita. "PI! KUHN! ATOLI!" Haseo meneriakkan nama ketiganya bergantian.

"Haseo.." panggil seorang gadis dengan suara parau.

"Atoli! Kau tidak apa-apa? Pi? Kuhn? Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Haseo menghampiri ketiganya yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Kami baik-baik saja." jawab Pi. "tapi.. Diaman kita sekarang?" tanya Pi.

"Disini terlalu gelap.. Aku takut.." keluh Atoli berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang bisa ia pegang.

"Akh.." rintih ketiganya karna tiba-tiba ruangan itu bersinar terang.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Atoli tiba-tiba.

"Ugh!" Pi dan Kuhn hanya bergidik ngeri menatap sekitar mereka yang penuh dengan para player yang mati dengan bagian tubuh terpotong-potong.

"A.. Apa ini?" ucap Kuhn kaget.

"Aku tidak mau disini! Ayo keluar!" seru Atoli panik.

"Atoli tenang!" hardik Pi.

"Pi apa kau bisa mendeteksi sesuatu?"tanya Haseo melihat Pi yang tengah sibuk berpikir.

"Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.. Dan lagi aku tidak pernah tau ada daerah seperti ini." terang Pi.

"Haseo!" panggil Atoli. "Ayo keluar dari sini.. Aku tidak suka disini." ulang Atoli.

"Aku juga tidak suka disini.. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana jalan keluarnya." ucap Haseo setuju dengan Atoli.

"Sialan.. AIDA kali ini memang benar-benar bikin susah." gerutu Kuhn.

"Apa.. Kamu akan pergi dan meniggalkan aku sedirian lagi, Haseo-kun?" terdengar suara gadis yang sangat dikenal Haseo. Suaranya begitu menyedihkan.

"Shi.. Shino.. SHINO! Kau dimana?" teriak Haseo berusaha mencari sosok gadis itu.

"Haseo! Sadarlah.. Gadis itu tidak akan kembali!" bentak Atoli kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia pasti akan kembali!" hardik Haseo kesal membuat Atoli ketakutan.

"Hey.. Tenanglah.. Aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari sini.. Ayo!"ajak Pi.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Kuhn setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dan lama.

"Itu dia." ucap Pi menghampiri warp point.

"Apa kita bisa kembali lagi kesini?" tanya Haseo pada Pi sebelum mereka melakukan warp.

"Entahlah.. Daerah ini tidak terdaftar didata manapun." jawab Pi.

"Pasti bisa kembali. Disini ada warp point berarti bisa keluar masuk daerah ini." hibur Kuhn.

"Aku rasa tidak! Ayo cepat sebelum warp point ini musnah!" perintah Pi yang melihat bagian atas warp point mulai hancur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Haseo?" panggil Atoli melihat Haseo yang memunggunginya.

"Haseo!" panggil Pi dan Kuhn berusaha menyadarkan Haseo.

"Shino.." ucap Haseo melihat gadis mirip Atoli bedanya bajunya hitam begitu juga dengan rambutnya. "SHINO!" teriak Haseo menghampiri gadis tersebut. Gadis itu berdiri di bagian ruangan yang berwarna putih.

"Haseo kembali!" panggil Kuhn.

"Haseo!" panggil Atoli berusaha mengejar Haseo.

"Sial! Ayo Kuhn!" ucap Pi mengejar Atoli dan Haseo.

"Lepaskan aku Atoli!" bentak Haseo ketika tangannya dipeluk Atoli.

"Tidak! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" tolak Atoli keras kepala berusaha menghentikan Haseo yang terus berusaha mengggapai Shino.

"Haseo! Benar apa yang dikatakan Atoli! Kita harus pergi dari sini.. Pasti ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Shino! Lagipula kita belum tau apakah ini jebakan atau memang benar itu Shino!" ucap Kuhn memegang pundak Haseo.

"Lepaskan aku! Shino butuh aku!" ucap Haseo memberontak dan berhasil lepas dari Pi, Kuhn, dan Atoli yang memegangi dirinya.

"Haseo!" panggil Atoli kembali mengejar Haseo diikuti Pi dan Kuhn.

"Shino!" ucap Haseo begitu menghampiri Shino bermaksud memeluknya.

"Jangan mendekat Haseo!" ucap Shino menghentikan langkah Haseo.

"Adaapa Shino?" tanya Haseo bingung.

"Dengarkan aku.. Sebentar lagi.. AIDA akan datang.. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Bawa teman-temanmu menjauh dari sini." ucap Shino.

"Tapi warp pount sudah hancur.." ucap Pi melihat kebelakang.

"Gunakan ini untuk membuka portal.. Tapi portal itu tidak bisa terbuka lama-lama. Saat sudah berhasil membukanya cepat masuk dan aku akan berusaha menyerap AIDA masuk kedalam tubuhku." terang Shino kemudian memberikan pistol laras panjang pada Haseo.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan AIDA merasukimu!" tolak Haseo.

"Haseo jangan mendekat!" ucap Shino lagi begitu melihat Haseo semakin mendekatinya.

"Shino.." ucap Haseo kaget mendengar teriakan Shino.

"Ah?" Pi melihat sebuah bayangan berada dibelakang Shino. "Haseo! Menjauh dari sana!" panggil Pi melihat bayangan itu mulai mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ah? Haseo lari!" perintah Shino melihat kebelakangnya dan terlihat AIDA yang akan menyerang Haseo

"A... AH?" Haseo hanya bisa menutup matanya karna tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ugh... KYAAAAAA!" terdengar jeritan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal Haseo. Sontak Haseopun membuka matanya.

"SHINO!" ucap Haseo menghampiri Shino sebelum tubuhnya ambruk mencium tanah. "Shino.. Shino! Sadarlah!" ucap Haseo mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Shino tetapi tidak ada pergerakan disana.

TBC


End file.
